In interactive electronics such as electronic games it is usually sought to improve the player experience to be more intense, flexible or realistic. One aspect that affects the user's experience is how fast the gaming program is executed in important situations, such as in an action scene of the game. This can present a dilemma for the game designer: making the game features complex and very lifelike can require too much processing for a real-time application, but on the other hand, eliminating features that are too demanding can make the game less interesting.
For example, one form of collision detection that can be performed is referred to as continuous time detection. It is sometimes used in simulations because it has a relatively high degree of accuracy. However, the time required to perform continuous time detection can be too long for use in a high-paced interactive electronic game.